1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to orthodontic devices. Specific implementations relate to orthodontic alignment devices.
2. Background Art
Orthodontics is a branch of dentistry dealing with alignment of the teeth and/or jaws of a patient. Conventional devices used for tooth and/or jaw alignment include traditional metal dental braces adhered to the teeth or rigid plastic trays that are not permanently affixed to the teeth. After the desired alignment has been achieved using conventional devices, retainers are often used to prevent the teeth/jaw from returning to pre-alignment positions.